Rainbow Bear Bear
Rainbow Bear Bear(JP:Nijiiro Kumakuma) is the thirteenth ending theme for Final Frontier,and it's sunb by Ranka Lee. It is also featured as track 2 on Wings of Goodbye. Lyrics: Japanese: Rirameru rarameru ran rura ran Rirameru rarameru ran rura ran Rirameru rarameru ran rura ran Rirameru rarameru ran rura ran Nagai aida sora wa Dokoka samishikatta Kimi to te wo tsunaide waraiatta toki mo Bokura wa nani wo osore nani wo kakushiteta no Mune no kagi ima yo hirake kuma "Open Ranka!" Machi ni hana ga michite Ishikoro wa okashi ni naru Kimi no namida nuguu Hankachi wa kotori ni naru Maigo no koi wa Niji wo watatte Kimi ni todoku kitto todoku Otome kokoro yuuki dashite Ikiteru tte kokoro nejirete shimau ne Jisho de hakaru mirai no omosa wa renga-iro Ganbatte ikinakya atashi Sagashi mono wa kitto kono mune ni Ima yo hirake kuma "Open Ranka!" Seifuku wa doresu ni Kaban ni wa umi ga hitotsu Sabaku ni buchimakete Iruka to mori de asobou Aruku rizumu de yume wa kanau yo Otome kokoro yuuki dashite Piano wa sora wo tobu Hoshikuzu ga onpu ni naru Mamono-tachi wa utai Ehon no naka de odoru yo Ai no kiseki wa niji-iro wo watatte Kimi ni todoku kitto todoku "Open Ranka!" Kuchibiru ni wa Symphony Meguru ginga Harmony Ai no kiseki wa niji wo watatte Kimi ni todoku kitto todoku Otome kokoro yuuki dashite Otome kokoro yuuki dashite English: Rirameru rarameru ran rura ran Rirameru rarameru ran rura ran Rirameru rarameru ran rura ran Rirameru rarameru ran rura ran For the longest time the sky made me feel lonely. When I held your hand and we laughed together, What was it that we feared? What was it that we hid? Open my heart with it's key, bear! "Open Ranka!" In the city the flowers bloom And the stones turn into candy. I wipe away your tears. My handkerchief turns into a little bird. The love of a little lost child spans the rainbow It will reach you, it definitely will. A girl's heart brings out courage. Living puts my heart in turmoil. The weight of the future I measure in dictionaries is brick-colored. I have to do my best in life. What I'm looking for is surely in my heart. Bear, open up my heart! "Open Ranka!" My uniform turns into a dress; There's an ocean in my handbag, That throws everything else into the desert, And I will play with dolphins in the forest. The rhythm of walking grants your dreams. A girl's heart brings out courage. The piano flies in the sky, And stardust turns into notes. The animals sing and dance in a picture book. The miracle of love will span the rainbow And reach you, it definitely will. "Open Ranka!" My lips are a symphony That send the surrounding galaxies into harmony. The miracle of love will span the rainbow And reach you, I know it will. A girl's heart brings out courage. A girl's heart brings out courage.